Bushy Love
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: Apparently, the she-demon attracted the Viking to HER bush. What are the odds?


Clearly, it was a sunny day meant to be spent outside with a compassionate companion or a loved one. With the gorgeous flowers in full bloom and the sun bursting forth creating life, many of the nations decided to spend it at a park. Because the scenery was brimming with wildlife, most noticeably the trees and boulders, some countries decided to engage in… shall we say, shady activities. Oh look, that bush with roses sprouting out of it is shaking! Hopefully, the perverted demon spawn of Satan, France, is not in there…

"Two words for you, Mr. Nordic, MY BUSH."

My, my, aren't we lucky to not meet up with the disease known as l'amour.

"So you own the bush. Anything else I should know?"

An aggravated sigh and rustling could be clearly be heard from the clump of shrubbery where they lay.

While it may seem disturbing to passing humans-well who wouldn't? It was a talking shrub for crying out loud! - Nations wisely nodded and saluted the occupants. 'Ah,' they would sigh. 'That time of year again? Better get my stalking gear ready.' It was a sport that involved treachery, stealth, and psychopaths. A whole lot of psychopaths with a LOT of time on their hands.

In the case of these two frigid nations, they happened to spy in the same area. This was highly inconvenient for one of them because these two never really interacted prior to this day. If these two hadn't interacted then they would be thinking is this a friend or a foe? If they did have some kind of a relationship beforehand, then they would have skipped the pleasantries and straight into I WILL KILLETH THEE WHO SHALL STEALETH THY BROTHER. As it was such in this situation, not all can be lucky to knowing their opponent before the sparks fly.

"When I say MY BUSH in that civil manner of mine, YOU are supposed to leave while muttering apologies."

The spiteful retort held Norway at bay while he considered his options. Spy on his brother in the comfort of the bushes and annoy the Belarusian or leave in defeat. The latter seemed too… un-Viking for his tastes (he was one of the richest European countries after all). However, did he have to risk his life for this trivial matter of dating privileges? Nah, he was a former Viking! He could handle a maid with numerous knives at her disposal that had a brother a complex!

Besides, if he acted submissive right now, he would keep on hearing it from Denmark.

"No, that's Japan's style."

"Leave, or you'll feel the blade of my precious Minsk through your abdomen." Belarus was getting desperate; her beloved was turning their way! She could not afford to lose her lose her position as the world's greatest stalker! It would be criminal if she lost to that deranged England. Who would stalk a guy who ate hamburgers all day? Then again, her true enemy was Hungary, but we all digress.

"Are you here to assassinate your brother?" Who would store knives on them in such a peaceful setting! It was like a chick flick gone horror. Besides, we all know zombies from some popular video game would pop up from the ground killing everyone in the park. Leaving behind these two to fend for themselves while they irrevocably fall in the haze of a love so pure that the zombies shy away from the cliché thing they call romance. Thus proving that the power of love shines through the darkest of nights and reign through all of eternity!

… Right, I'm off topic, but you get the general idea.

Belarus jumped the gun… er, knife.

"You're a threat, aren't you?" With a growl that could have scared all the devils in Hell (Sebastian Michaelis included) the wheat haired she-devil acted quite brashly towards the elder.

As they were side by side, she pinned him down underneath her. With the younger and more intimidating female on top, Norway allowed himself a change in expression.

"Stop smiling! You're here for my brother, Russia! Spill out your guts!" Natalya's enraged tone carried over to the whole length of the spacious park, Russia included. "See what you made me do?"

Still, the Norwegian man kept on grinning. Natalya could clearly spot the cogs turning in his mind. Now, Belarus wasn't the type of girl to be frightened, but at that point, she was scared. Who would smile at her, and in such a creepy way? Only her dear Ivan should smile at her, and only him. The rest of the countries could crumble and collapse for all she cared. So why wasn't she gesturing to kill him?

"That was all your doing. Besides," he turned his head to the tiny gap in the bush," Iceland is gone. I hope Liechtenstein won't take advantage of him."

At that last part, the platinum haired woman had to crack. At least for a little bit. Seriously, Liechtenstein take advantage of the stuck up pipsqueak? Yeesh, and she thought Italy was weak. Due to her harsh upbringing, she couldn't help but mock Norway and the men he considered family.

"You're scared that a weakling like that small principality would invade your brother," she scoffed. "I bet the North are all weak!"

As she allowed herself a quick chortle at the other's expense, she felt herself shoved to the ground and underneath Norway. A slight thud a few feet away signaled that her precious knife was taken and carelessly thrown away.

"How-"

"Let me ask you this, Miss Belarus; what do you do when you're alone with Russia?"

A frown made its way on her face. Why was he asking about her methods to improve relations with her Vanya? Perhaps that's why he needed love advice from Miss Stalker. Then again, why didn't he ask France? As Belarus gazed up at the blonde man, she shuddered horrendously. Never before had she witnessed the Norwegian to be this frightening. Even his general appearance pointed to his Viking ancestry. Keeping a stoic expression on her flawless features, she remained silent.

"Fine then. Pretend I am your highly regaled Russia." Spoken in a low tone, it hardly masked the Nordic's threat. Might as well play along before she was going to die by this creep.

"Vanya, would you please marry me?" For once her voice lacked the eerie baritone and brought a high pitched, angelic undertone, as if her request was sincere. She wasn't going to marry him, but why was he looking at her like that? Maybe she could-

"Gladly." Then he pulled her into a kiss.

**OMAKE BREAK**

"Did you see that? That guy is so feminine, he has to have a girl propose to him! That is so not awesome!" The albino whined from his strategic location. Currently, he was clutching a high tech binoculars and a notebook.

"Hush up, Gilbert! I love these new developments," Hungary replied.

"What about your other obsessions? This one is lacking the awesome."

"Are you kidding! I just can't pass this up! Belarus has always loved Russia and this the first sign of an attraction to someone else! She's enjoying herself!"

"… she's choking him while he's kissing her."

"Tough love."

**~~~I just found out that the Nordics had their episode dubbed in English. As a result, a gal pal of mine pointed out that Norway was hot and sexy in the English dub. Not to mention the fact that Iceland was so adorable and not at all like the Paint it White movie. I hope in Season five there are more of these guys; they are hilarious!**


End file.
